


The city on a hill

by StarkAddict



Series: Nico Works [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Zeus Being an Asshole (Percy Jackson), Zeus's (Percy Jackson) A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkAddict/pseuds/StarkAddict
Summary: Three brothers. One city.Court case, family, politics and love.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Percy Jackson), Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Jason Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson, Piper McLean/Leo Valdez
Series: Nico Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203893
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. In the room with a god

"Another person came forward."

His father chuckled darkly.   
"At this point, it will become a class action. Deserved, I tell you. He has always been a vile person, brother or not."

His father held contempt for both his brothers. But for Zeus, there was real disdain. And it was not just the murder of his mother and sister. 

But despite the actions of his youngest brother, the crimes against all those people, the rapes, assaults, murder and corruption, Hades would never take direct action. 

Nico hoped that the familial affection his father felt for him would protect him from his wrath when he finds out who gave Ganymedes the means to come forward. 

"Father, do you think this will dethrone the mayor?" 

"If not this, then what?" Interjected his step-mother. Nico decided a long time ago to play it safe with her. He may have his father's protection, but he was the son of the mistress. And Persophene, while occasionally kind, could not be trusted. 

"I don't know about that, dear. While the movement is in full swing, my brother and his ways have always been open secret. How 'Dion can stand the bastard is beyond me."

"Speaking of, did you speak to that brat of his. We are expecting new shipment and I don't want a mess like last time. Nephew or not, if he messes up, I'll string his skeleton on the square for all to gawk at."

Easy, Nico.

"I spoke to Percy, father. Typically he blamed the Roman boys. But he has assured us safe delivery. Any way, I'll be going there myself today and ensure that everything is running smoothly. I'll be also ensuring all our contracts with the boys are up to date. 

Nico was a good liar. With his father's eyes and his late mother's cool mannerisms, he could easily sell whatever story needs selling. But his father and Percy in same conversation always made his palms sweaty. He was sure his father knew something. Just not the extent. 

"See that you do that. Also, find out the true impact of this 'me-too' case on my brother. While rotting in prison is something he truly deserves, I'd sooner not end up paying for it." 

"Sure, father." 

Nico turned to leave. He had to stop by Piper's place - the lawyer representing victims of Zeus. And then he had plans with Percy. 

He should also pick up some food for the group. Surely Leo is hanging at Pipes place. 

"Another thing, Nico."

Almost. 

Nico turned and looked back at his father and step-mother. 

"Yes, Father"

"Find out what you can about this lawyer - Piper McLean."

"Right. I'll do that."

With that, he decided to leave. Hades seemed satisfied. For now. Meanwhile Persephone was twirling her hair. As Nico was turning away, their eyes met. And the queen of the underworld winked.


	2. A miracle or two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Piper McLean, the lawyer with enough balls to prosecute the KING

Piper was 29 and winning at life. 

That was important. Because she was definitely not winning her case. 23 men and women, and yet. Somehow, that wasn't enough to convict the most important man in the town - King of Olympia - Zeus. 

Piper needed to breach the golden castle if she had any chance of success. Someone from the cabinet needed to say something. Truth be told, what she needed was Hera. But that was a pipe dream. 

Piper wished she could go back in time and convince Nico to get someone more experienced.

This was not doubt speaking. She was damn good at her job. Even at such young age, she was an established lawyer. Her firm, so to speak, had enough accolades under its belt that Nico felt that she could handle such a sensitive case. She was the first chair in the 'strangler' case. And her work with tribal courts gave her plenty recognition in law circles. 

And more importantly, she had the balls to bring Zeus to court. Now if only she could win the case. 

Her case itself was solid, but the mayor was epitome of corruption. The family won't interfere against the brothers wish. And the docks were useless as long as the business is not impacted. 

The brothers three had the city locked. And one lawyer, even with backing of the mafia prince, might not be enough to break the holy trinity. 

Not that she won't do her best. And somehow conjure up a miracle or two. 

For miracle one, she needed to prepare for her meeting with Jason Grace, star detective of the Golden Boys, and more importantly, son of Zeus. As far as Piper knew, the relationship between the mayor and the TV anchor was consensual and made quite a splatter. Two kids - one girl, settled out of country - and Jason. 

Jason apparently hated his father, and did everything he could to distance himself from him. And from all records, was even mostly successful at that. 

However, there was still some chance that the meeting resulted in something useful. If nothing else, it will give Piper another point of view towards the mayor.

She has created a character profile, mostly from sources refusing to make their names public. Which summed up the issue pretty well. Even Nico, the push behind the entire case only wanted his name public at last resort.

Which shows where the wind is blowing. The public perception still believes this case to be just a pebble for Zeus to throw away.

Oh, how Piper hoped her interview got her something concrete. She really didn't want to talk to miracle two.

But that was tomorrow's problem. Right now, it was almost 8. And Leo should be home any minute.

Not to mention, Nico might stop by. He was actually becoming a friend.

The boy was reserved, and belonged to one of the most notorious mafia families on the continent. And yet, there was goodness in him. Leo did not agree with the sweetness hidden behind all that emo, but Piper read people for a living. That boy was, despite everything, good. It was why she agreed to work with him. And invite him to her home.


End file.
